Un monde étranger
by Noah Thomson
Summary: Maka a vécu toute sa vie isolée avec son protecteur, Eibon, mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle est forcée à quitter l'île perdue de son enfance pour affronter un monde dont elle ignore tous les dangers ?
1. La rencontre

**Hello à tous :3 ! Voici ma première fic dans la zone, j****e le dis déjà, ce sera un Kid X Maka les gens, **j'espère qu'elle vous plaise :D ! 

**Disclaimer: J'ai pas fait le manga Soul Eater ni ses personnages !**

* * *

Chapitre 1: La rencontre.

Il tomba au sol face à terre, se relevant il commença à courir à nouveau. Sa grande tunique noire aux symboles étranges manquait à des endroits des bouts de tissus et était tâchée d'un mélange de sang aussi bien sien que de celui de ses ennemis. La forêt était dense, et il commençait à fatiguer, déjà ses genoux lui flanchaient et le bruit étouffé causé par les bottes de ses poursuivants se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une clairière s'ouvrit devant lui et il put observer de ses propres yeux la ville détruite par les flammes. Une fumée noire et épaisse déjà montait jusqu'au ciel couvrant l'astre lunaire et les étoiles d'un rideau rappelant la mort. Et même depuis la lointaine distance où il se trouvait ses sens aiguisés arrivaient à capter les cris d'agonie et l'odeur de la chair brûlée en l'air. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. Il voulait juste sauver ceux qui lui étaient proches, rien d'autre. Pourquoi toute cette destruction ? Pourquoi tant de morts ?

Derrière son masque il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. À contre coeur il reprit sa course. D'ailleurs à quoi bon de fuir ? Il ne méritait plus de vivre, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Devant lui apparut une vieille bâtisse, c'est à la croix seule couronnant le toit qu'il devina que dans les temps anciens cela devait avoir été une église. Il y rentra sans penser. L'intérieur n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, juste des bancs et quelques meubles, dont il se servit pour bloquer l'entrée. Bientôt des grands coups accompagnés de cris sauvages vinrent s'écraser contre les deux impossantes portes en chêne massif, à chaque coup le bruit résonnant avec puissance dans le grand espace vide du temple. L'homme ne traîna pas et se mit à chercher d'un endroit ou fuir ensuite, une issue, mais en vain. Il s'acharna pendant encore longtemps mais finit par se laisser tomber à genoux impuissant. Il était fait comme un rat.

Alors c'était son heure, il allait finalement mourir sous les coups de ceux auquels il avait lui même aidé à faire ce massacre. Peu à peu il commença à sentir ses muscles se relâcher un à un, jusqu'à que plus rien ne le tenait plus et il tomba au sol comme mort. Son masque fit un bruit métallique désagréable en percutant le sol de marbre, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il voulait juste en finir, finir avec ses souffrances, en finir avec cette vie qu'il ne souhaitait plus. Il ferma donc les yeux, à l'attente de la mort qu'il espérait tant dans le silence.

-"..."

-"...ugh.."

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Non, il n'était pas encore de l'au-delà. Lentement il se remit assis, attentif à son entourage.

-"..."

- " ... à... à l'ai..."

Cette fois l'homme fut sur que il avait entendu quelquechose. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce derrière les fentes de son masque avec attention en direction du bruit.

-"...à l'aide..."

Oui, quelqu'un demandait à l'aide. Il se retrouva bientôt entrain de se lever et d'avancer avec silence vers l'appel.

Devant lui apparut appuyée contre un mur la silhouette d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine. Elle était couverte de sang et respirait avec difficulté. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient complètement en bataille et ses deux yeux vert olive le fixaient d'un regard fatigué. Il remarqua l'immense faux d'un métal étrangement noir qu'elle tenait possé sur ses genoux et la profonde blessure sur son abdomen et comprit qu'elle en avait plus pour longtemps.

- " Hey !..." Elle lui sourit faiblement, levant une main en signe de salut. " Je commençais à perdre espoir de que quelqu'un me trouve..."

Une toux soudaine de la blessée lui coupa la parole, lui provoquant une légère crachée de sang. Il s'agenouilla devant-elle, la tenant par une épaule fermement sur place. Ses yeux se croisèrent,et il vit avec étonnement en elle cette étincelle qu'il connaissait si bien.

- " Vous êtes..."

- " Oui j'en suis un." Le coupa la femme. "Comme vous pas vrai ?..." Son sourire se fit encore plus grand. " Et comme elle..."

Voyant son regard se baisser, il fit de même. Entre ces bras gisait un bébé de à peine quelques mois, il dormait de façon si paisible que pendant quelques instants les deux adultes oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait en voyant son visage plein d'innocence.

À nouveau, ils se regardèrent et tout de suite il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.

-" Je ne peux pas."

- " Bien sur que vous pouvez... Prennez soin d'elle pour moi..."

-" Vous ne comprennez pas, c'est moi qui est la cause de tout cela."

-" Et cela fait ?"

Ses paroles lui firent un choc.

- " Je suis un assassin, je n'ai pas le droit d'élever un enfant."

Elle garda un silence. Nouveau choc pour l'homme quand une baffe monumentale l'atteint vers là ou devrait être sa joue s'il n'avait pas de masque.

-"Je m'en fous, prends là."

- " Mais, j'ai fait tellement de choses horribles, je ne peux pa-"

Nouvelle baffe.

**- "M'en. Fous."** Répète-t-elle avec un regard menaçant plus froid que la glace qui le congéla sur place. " Peu importe ce que vous soyez et ce que vous avez fait, mais elle elle n'a rien fait du tout pour mériter la mort."

Il fixa la femme en silence lui tendre avec ses dernières forces son trésor enroulé dans des draps blancs avec des bras et une voix tremblante. " Allez prends la..."

Avec hésitation il accepta. L'enfant était si léger que cela le surpris. Devant lui l'inconnue souriait à nouveau de soulagement.

- " Merci... Emportez ma faux aussi, c'est le seul cadeau que je peux lui offrir pour son futur..."

Obéissant, sa main prit l'arme et la leva en l'air. Le métal de la lame en croissant de lune d'un noir brillant était d'une beauté aussi inégalable que mortelle. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle faux.

La mère de l'enfant se pencha une dernière fois vers le petit être sans défense. Elle caressa son visage avec douceur, maintenant des larmes dans les yeux.

- " Sois forte ma petite. Tu en auras bien besoin."

- " Elle a un prénom ?"

À nouveau, un sourire, le dernier.

**- " Elle s'appelle Maka."**

* * *

Les portes de l'église cédèrent finalement. Une dizaine d'hommes armés entrèrent et entourèrent l'homme en cercle.

Mais il ne leur fit pas attention. Il regardait la petite dormir, et sentit comme si la paix de l'enfant lui était transmisse rien qu'en regardant son visage.

- " Vous êtes fait Eibon ! Rendez-vous !"

Lentement, il leva la tête vers ses poursuivants, serrant plus fort la faux dans sa main gauche. Alors deux petites boules tombèrent des longues manches de sa tunique, produisant à leur ouverture un épais rideau de fummée. Les guerriers commencèrent à lancer des jurons et à chercher dans la brume, mais quand elle se fut disipé c'était trop tard, il avait disparu.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient à présent en sûreté, bien loin des soldats et des armes. Eibon marchait tranquillement, tenant d'une main la faux noire posée sur son épaule et de l'autre la fillette. L'enfant avait ouvert les yeux, elle regardait avec curiosité l'inconnu qui la tenait, il fit de même. Derrière son masque un sourire apparut en voyant l'enfant saisir de ses petites mains sa tunique noire et lâcher un rire. Elle l'aimait déjà, tout comme lui. Il pensa à un lieu tranquille ou pouvoir s'établir avec la petite Maka. Oui, l'île perdue était le lieu reculé parfait. Mais pouvait-il élever une fille dans un vieux laboratoire désaffecté ? Il allait bientôt le découvrir...


	2. Et le temps passe

**Hello à tous :D ! Et me revoilà avec la suite de cette humble petite histoire rien que pour vous chers lecteurs ^^, merci à Kaguya Hanazaki pour son review qui m'a fait très plaisir et à tous ceux qui me lissent ! J'ai vraiment passé du temps sur ce chapitre, désolé s'il y a des fautes d'ortho ou grammaire. **

**Et bon bah… bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: J'ai pas crée soul eater ni ses personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Et le temps passe...

Eibon marchait tranquillement entre les pins, étudiant avec attention ses environs. L'île perdue n'avait en rien perdu des son ancienne splendeur. Encore moins sa réputation d'introuvable. Deux années le scientifique avait mit à la retrouver. Mais il se dit que si lui même avait eu tant de mal à la localiser de nouveau c'était le signe que ce serait un lieu sûr pour lui et Maka.

Quand il arriva au immense château qui était dans d'autres temps son laboratoire préféré il ne put s'éviter de sourire avec nostalgie. C'était là que lui et Elena s'étaient connus après tout... Non, il ne fallait pas penser à elle, pas maintenant.

Maka venait de se réveiller et commençait déjà à gigoter. Il regarda le bébé de deux ans entre ces bras commencer à rire et à tendre les mains vers lui. Un sourire fit place sur ses lèvres. L'exploration de l'état des lieux pouvait attendre pour plus tard. S'asseyant sur l'herbe il la déposa devant lui avec soin. Elle commenca à passer ses mains entre les touffes vertes, arrachant avec joie quelques brins pour les tendre avec émotion à l'adulte.

- " Cado~ !"

Il accepta en tendant la paume à son hauteur, lieu ou elle déposa sans gêne son "Cado".

- " Merci."

Un silence passa tandis qu'il prit un biscuit et le lui donna.

- " Cadeau."

Elle le prit et l'avala en moins de deux avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? "

Ses yeux verts olive s'agrandirent de l'excitation. Oui, elle savait la réponse à cette question !

- " De rien !"

Derrière son masque, un sourire invisible apparut à nouveau sur le visage de l'homme. Trop mignonne.

- " Non, c'est merci."

Elle répéta le mot "merci" comme un perroquet, joyeuse, comme si cela était un exploit. Eibon se contenta de la reprendre dans les bras tandis qu'il s'avança vers les portes du vieux laboratoire.

- " Allez viens, je vais te montrer notre nouvelle maison. "

* * *

**(16 années après)**

- "AHHHHHHHHH !"

Sans aucune difficulté Eibon dévia la lame noire de la faux d'un coup de pied, nullement intimidé par le cri, la laissant se planter dans le sol.

- " Bien essayé." Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Tout de suite après un nouveau coup vint, mais cette fois contrairement à l'antérieure depuis le bas. À nouveau cela fut sans effet, mais il remarqua avec satisfaction que l'attaque était bien plus précise. Ne lui laissant aucun temps au répit, son adversaire continua sa charge dans un combo foudroyant. L'arme géante formant à chaque fois des larges mouvements circulaires de plus en plus rapides et variés tandis que le scientifique se contentait d'éviter avec grâce. Peu à peu un ritme se forma, pour que tout d'un coup il soit brisé par l'homme, qui trouvant une ouverture d'un coup expert envoya la faux voler quelques mètres plus loin se replanter dans le sol puis plaqua son utilisateur au sol en un rien de temps, s'asseyant dessus son ventre sans gêne.

- " Pas mal Maka."

La fille se contenta de lâcher un gémissement de protestation. Elle fixa son père adoptif avec agacement. C'était chaque fois pareil, à chaque fois il réussisait à éviter toutes ses attaques, elle sentait qu'elle s'améliorait, et pourtant jamais encore sa faux ne l'avait à peine efleuré. C'était décidament frustant.

- " Trop de force sur mon dernier coup n'est ce pas ?"

- ." En effet, je suis content que tu t'en rendes compte. " Répondit-il en se relevant. " Tu est vraiment trop sauvage à l'heure du combat."

- " Je le sais. je sais. " dit son élève en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Eibon fixa l'adolescente se lever en silence. Seize ans l'avaient vraiment changée. Elle était le portrait craché de la femme qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt. Elles partageaient les mêmes cheveux blonds cendrés que Maka arrangait en deux couettes vers les côtés, ainsi que les mêmes yeux ronds d'un doux vert olive, avec cette sorte d'étincelle qui était si propre à _eux._

Avec le temps sa petite protégée avait non seulement montré être la photocopie de celle qu'il devinait être sa mère, mais avoir le sang chaud. Elle pouvait à tout moment lui fracasser la tête à coups de bouquins, mouvements qu'elle avait nommés "Maka-chops", si elle se fâchait (ce qui était d'ailleurs habituel). Et pourtant au même temps se montrer polie, respectueuse et même très souriante quand elle était calme. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il lui avait transmisse la même soif et amour que lui pour les libres et apprendre des nouvelles connaissances, et elle possédait une intelligence comparable à la sienne. Dire que l'homme n'était pas fier de que la fillette aie ces points en commun avec lui aurait été mensonge.

- "On fait quoi maintenant ?" Demanda la fille.

Il reflechit un moment avant de répondre :

- " Un moment d'étude, ça te dit ?"

Son sourire de pure joie fut une réponse suffisante.

* * *

Le bâtiment communément appelé entre eux maison ou le laboratoire était en faite construit sous les ruines d'un vieux temple. Si au dessus du niveau du sol le lieu semblait inhabité depuis des lustres, en dessous existait tout un labyrinthe de couloirs et escaliers, éclairés par des lumières alimentées par l'énergie solaire, s'étalant tels les tunnels d'une fourmilière menant aux différentes étages et pièces de la structure.

Il y avait en tout 5 niveaux. Les deux premiers avaient depuis longtemps étés abandonnés, contenant par le passé les logis des scientifiques travaillant sur l'île aux côtés d'Eibon.

Le troisième contenait les chambres des deux résidents des lieux ainsi que la cuisine et la salle de bains.

Le quatrième était réservé exclusivement pour la bibliothèque, endroit ou les deux bibliophiles passaient le plus clair de leurs temps libre à apprendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, peu importait le domaine : biologie, chimie, physique. médecine, astronomie... tout y passait.

Le cinquième était quand à lui le vrai laboratoire en soi. C'étais pas la pièce que Maka préférait mais cela lui arrivait de temps en temps de s'y rendre avec Eibon. Ensemble, il lui avait ici transmit son savoir-faire, son Art de savoir modeler les éléments à sa guise pour en faire quelquechose de complètement nouveau. Et à chaque fois elle l'écoutait avidement, ne manquant aucun des mots du sage devant elle. Oui, elle était une très bonne élève, le genre auquel on prend plaisir à enseigner et que tous les professeurs souhaiteraient avoir dans leur classe.

* * *

- " Très bien, cela suffit pour aujourd'hui."

Maka ferma l'épais tome de médecine devant elle dans un mélange de fatigue et satisfaction. Les deux se trouvaient actuellement dans l'immense bibliothèque. Avec un étirement suivi d'un soupir, elle se leva de sa chaise tout en rangeant ses affaires. Eibon, qui était assis sur la table imita sa fille adoptive et la suivit vers la sortie de la pièce pour se diriger vers le laboratoire. Elle se sépara de l'homme peu après et monta jusqu'à sa chambre puis déposa ses affaires sur la table présente. C'était une pièce très simple, avec des murs peints en blanc et juste un lit, un petit bureau avec sa chaise et quelques armoires ou la fille gardait ses affaires. Sa faux d'un noir brillant était appuyée contre le mur dans son coin habituel. Elle la prit d'un air absent et s'assit sur le lit, contemplant la noirceur aux reflets argentés du métal. D'une main elle commença à caresser la lame froide qui avait l'air aussi neuve qu'à son premier jour. Après un temps elle finit tout de même par s'ennuyer et posa l'arme à sa place et sortit de sa chambre. Traversant les longs couloirs d'un pas rapide, elle arriva après quelques minutes à la surface. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la plage et un sourire fit son apparition en sentant la douce brise marine fouetter son visage. Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel et le soir approchait. Montant sur une des nombreuses colonnes qu'il y avait partout dans l'île qui était tombée, elle s'assit avec calme sur le vieux pilier en marbre à l'attente du coucher de soleil, se laissant émerveiller par la nuance de bleus, rouges, oranges et jaunes dans le ciel.

Le bruit de pas feutrés presque imperceptibles s'approchant la sortit peu après de sa rêverie. La fille se contenta de faire une place à ses côtés sur le bout de colonne pour le nouveau venu sans parler. Il prit sa place avec silence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner le regard pour savoir qui c'était, après tout, ils étaient les seuls humains sur l'île. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme masqué, Maka se détendit et laissa son regard vaguer tranquille sur l'océan.

- " Eibon... C'est bientôt mon anniversaire n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-elle tournant les yeux vers lui.

L'homme se contenta d'affirmer. Dans trois jours elle aurait 17 ans.

À nouveau elle dirigea la vue vers l'horizon, pensative, pour peu de temps après rompre à nouveau le silence.

- " Je me demande parfois à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur, tu y as été toi, cela ressemble à quoi ?"

Une pause, puis une réponse.

- " Le monde extérieur est beaucoup plus vaste. Comparée, cette île n'est qu'un minuscule grain de sable. Il y a plein de choses très différentes que tu n'as jamais vu ainsi que d'autres hommes et femmes vivant leurs vies à leur façon."

- " Ils sont comment ces gens ?"

- " La plus part égoistes et destructeurs, toujours à se faire la guerre entre eux pour des miettes. Mais certains différents du reste méritent la peine."

- " Est-ce qu'un jour nous allons sortir de cette île pour les rencontrer ?"

Nouvelle pause.

- " Il vaudrait mieux pas. Nous sommes trop différents. Et les gens ont peur du différent parce qu'ils ne le comprennent pas."

Elle le regarda confondue. -" Mais en quoi nous sommes si différents ?"

Un soupir vint de la bouche de l'homme. Il fixa le regard intense de sa fille adoptive avant de détourner la tête et regarder le soleil disparaître sur l'horizon d'un air absent.

- " Tu le découvriras un jour si tu les rencontres."

* * *

**Beuf, je suis pas très satisfaite avec la fin, mais ce chapitre était déjà assez long alors...**

**Bon, dans le chapitre suivant… KID FERA ENFIN UNE PREMIÈRE APPARITION, YEAH ! :D **

**Review please :O !**


	3. Peu à peu, les tensions commencent

**HELLO A TOUS ! Noah de retour avec cette petite suite tout juste sortie du four :3 ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaise, je fais de mon mieux à chaque fois.**

Merci pour vos reviews Kaguya Hanazaki, et loupa4, savoir que ma fic titille votre intérêt me va droit au coeur :'3

**Pour ta question Kaguya sur les updates… ça m'a fait sécher xD. je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'update à une fréquence précise, mais après mure réflexion je me suis enfin décidée à ****update toutes les deux semaines, le lundi ****sauf si je préviens d'un changement. J'avais envie au début toutes les semaines mais je me suis dit: OMG, je mourrais à ce ritme là ! Donc deux semaines, si j'arrive pas à tenir ce délai vous avez le droit de me frapper chers lecteurs xP ! Et pour ta remarque sur le caractère de Maka, oui, elle à l'air identique à celle du manga, mais tu verras par toi même que.. pas tout à fait ;) **

**Disclaimer : Pour ce qui ne l'aient pas encore compris ceci est complètement un AU (alternate universe), et donc j'ai juste prit les personnages du manga Soul Eater, mon imagination et… voila, ce truc est sorti. Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient, le reste non !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Peu à peu, les tensions commencent...

Le professeur Frankestein marchait avec rapidité le long des couloirs de l'école de Shibushen. Son front était couvert de sueur et ses yeux d'habitude calmes et composés laissaient transparaître une anxiété peu commune chez lui. Il s'arrêta momentanément devant une porte avant de l'ouvrir avec hâte sans prendre la peine de toquer.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était immense, le plafonds et les murs étant un forme de demi-sphère, sur laquelle un ciel bleu avec des nuages était peints. Le lieu était vide, à l'exception d'un miroir et d'un homme entrain d'examiner sa surface. Il était complètement habillé en noir, avec une étrange cape qui se pliait dans des zigzags et des grands gants blancs disproportionnés par apport à ses mains, qui donnaient à ses doigts la forme de frites, et son visage était complètement caché par un masque rigolo de la même couleur, qui était censé représenter un crâne. L'étrangé personnage se tourna et le salua d'une voix heureuse:

- " HEY ! Comment ça va Stein-kun ? "

Étrangement, son masque avait l'air de refléter ses émotions comme si c'était son vrai visage.

- " Lord, nous avons perdu le contrôle de la ville d'Agamo."

L'air joyeux disparut du masque, tout comme son ton joyeux remplacés par un ton de surprise et d'inquiétude.

- " Agamo ? La capitale ? Comment est-ce possible ?!"

- " Nous le savons pas Lord. Les fragments d'information nous étant parvenue sont confus. Certains parlent d'une arme nouvelle, d'autres d'un nombre incroyable d'adversaires… tout ce que nous sommes sûrs c'est que l'ennemi à pris le contrôle de la ville en... une seule nuit."

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. L'homme habillé en noir se passa une main sur son masque d'squelette.

- " En une seule nuit… ont-ils dont prit autant de puissance ?"

Encore une fois une pause.

- " Que sont devenues nos troupes ?…"

Silence. Le scientifique dévia le regard.

- " Nous n'en savons rien. Mais si la chute d'Agamo est vraie elles ont étés sûrement..."

L'homme ne put continuer. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un fil ses poings fermés avec force commencèrent à trembler tout comme ses épaules dans un mélange de rage et de chagrin.

- " Marie était à Agamo… "

- " Stein…"

Un silence de mort tomba. Un gant blanc sur-dimensionné se posa sur l'épaule du malheureux.

- " On la retrouvera ne t'en fait pas. Tout comme nos soldats."

C'était qu'un vague rasurement sans fondement, tout les deux le savaient mais n'en dirent rien. Bientôt la voix du "Lord" S'éleva avec plus de force et conviction.

- " Stein, convoque tous les Scythes présents. Nous devons agir le plus vite possible."

* * *

L'école de Shibushen était bouillisante. Déjà les rumeurs les plus folles et adacadabrantes courraient sur la soudaine réunion des Scythes, c'est à dire les généraux sous les ordres directes de Lord Death, ses meilleurs guerriers en qui il avait une complète confiance.

Death the Kid soupira pour la huitième fois de suite. Depuis le matin le garçon de 19 ans avait été simplement et purement harcelé par des vagues de curieux voulant confirmer si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Étant le fils unique du Lord surnommé "Shinigami" ou encore "Roi de l'ordre", cela était normal qu'il fut le centre des questions, mais il était à présent fatigué de devoir se répéter à chaque fois que, _oui_ c'était vrai, et _non_, il n'en savait pas la raison.

'Ne pas craquer. Pense à quelquechose de zen, à quelquechose de symétrique, de parfaitement et magnifiquement symétrique avec même plusieurs axes de symétrie...'

Avec ces pensés pour le moindre louches pour une personne normale et un visage parfaitement composé, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs traversés par trois lignes blanches du côté gauche s'avança d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'école, en ignorant les questions de ceux autour de lui.

Il finit par arriver jusqu'à sa classe et entrer dans la salle au nom de Crescent Moon.

- " Hey ! Kiddo !"

Se tournant vers la voix lui venant d'une des tables, il put observer ses amis et Patricia Thomson, allias Patty, celle qui l'avait appelé, debout lui faisant signe de s'approcher en agitant les bras dans des mouvements amples et frénétiques.

- " Salut tout le monde." Répondit-il en levant les deux mains, décidant ignorer le surnom que Patty lui avait donné pour une fois. " Où sont Black Star et Soul ?"

- " Il sont en détention avec Sid. Encore."

Celle qui venait de parler était la partenaire du premier cité, Tsubaki. Kid laissa échaper un geste de frustration.

- " Ces deux là... qu'est-ce qu'ils on fait encore ?"

Une hésitation plana sur le visage de la fille. Lentement elle commença à parler.

- " heu... ils ont... ils ont..."

- " Ces deux crétins ont cassé une vitre."

C'était Elizabeth Thomson, Liz pour les intimes, la grande soeur de Patty, qui venait de lâcher la bombe sans dévier le regard de ses ongles qu'elle recouvrait de vernit. Un frison parcourut le dos du garçon. Une vitre cassé ?

- " Ils-ils ont fait QUOI ?!"

- " Ils ont cassé une vitre, une fenêtre quoi." Répeta-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- " OUAIS ! ILS L'ONT CARREMENT DEFONCEE ! COMPLETEMENT BOUSILLEE ! AH AHAAHA !"

- " PATTY NE SAUTE PAS SUR LA TABLE TU FAIS TOUT TREMBLER JE VAIS RÂTER MON VERNISSAGE !"

Tsubaki fut peut-être la seule à remarque que Kid s'était éfondré à genoux en larmes au milieu de tout le chaut entrain de dire des choses incompréansibles.

- "... la symétrie... La symétrie de l'école... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! "

Elle fixa en soupirant ses amis qui faisaient le centre de tous les regards par leurs hurlemets. Et dire que le groupe n'était même pas au complet...

Tout d'un coup, Kid se leva.

- " Je vais éliminer ces deux crétins. Avoir ruiné la symétrie de l'école... Impardonnable."

La lueur dangereuse traversant les pupilles dorées du fanatique de la symétrie tandis qu'il sortait ses deux pistolets jumeaux de sous sa jaquette noire stoppèrent les rires de la plus jeune des Thomson pour le remplacer par des acclamations de joie de sa part tandis qu'elle claquait des mains.

- " Oui ! Du sang du boudin, on a pas payé pour rien !"

- " Patty ! ne l'encourage pas à faire un carnage ! Kid ! Ne les tue pas !"

- " Mais... la symétrie..."

- " Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont déjà entrain de réparer la vitre Kid." interrompit la douce voix de Tsubaki.

Cela eut l'air de le calmer quelque peu. Au moins, il rangea ses pistolets à leur place.

- " Hey Kid, c'est vrai les rumeurs sur la réunion des Scythes ?"

C'était Liz qui venais de parler. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- " Et tu crois... qu'on pourrait assister à la réunion ?"

Le groupe d'amis se congela.

- " Attends, tu veux épier la réunion ?" Dit-il à voix base en s'approchant de son visage. "ça va pas dans ta tête ?"

- " Allez, ne dis pas que tu n'est pas curieux toi aussi."

- "On se fera tous punir à coup sur si on nous trouve."

- " Kid a raison Liz, c'est trop risqué."

- " Toi aussi Tsubaki ?"

- " HA HA, on va se faire fouetter les ****** si on nous chope !"

- " Patty ! Ce vocabulaire !" Crièrent les trois autres jeunes.

- " Mais bon." Dit Kid en baissant à nouveau la voix. " ma réponse restera non Liz, quoi que tu fasses…"

* * *

- " Tu est trop cruelle. me menacer de détruire la symétrie de mon appartement. C'est-"

- " Arrête de gigoter et ferme là ! tu crois pas qu'on est assez serrés comme ça ?!"

- " Ha ahaha ! ils vont nous découvrir ! ils vont nous découvrir !"

- " Mmmmmmmmmmmm !"

- " Patty ! Tu es entrain d'étouffer Tsubaki !"

- " Oups, pardon !"

- " C'est-c'est pas grave Patty…"

- " Franchement… C'est qui le crétin qu'eut l'idée de se cacher dans les canaux d'aération ?…"

**-""" C'EST TOI LIZ."""** Exclamèrent le reste en coeur.

- " Hein ? Vous êtes sûrs ?"

**- """À 100%."""**

- " Pourtant je suis sûre que non…" Chuchota-t-elle.

- " Franchement, je me sens mal pour Black Star et Soul, ils auraient aimé être là eux aussi…"

- " Parce que tu crois qu'il y a de la place pour deux personnes de plus ici Tsubaki ?"

- " HHAHAHA, Elle dit juste ça parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé être collé à Black dans ce petit espace !"

- "C'est-c'est faux !"

- " Tsubaki est toute rouge ! rouge, rouge !"

- " N-non ! C'est pas vrai !"

- " Patty ! Ton coude !"

- " Oups ! désolé Kiddo-kun."

- " Ne m'appelle pas Kiddo-kun ! Et enlève ton coude de mon flanc ! "

- " Fermez-là ! Ils vont bientôt arriver !"

- " AHHHH ! Kiddo-kun m'à frappée !"

- " KID !"

- " J'ai rien fait !"

- " Calmez vous s'il vous plait…"

- " MENTEUR ! MENTEUR ! ME-"

Tsubaki couvrit la bouche de Patty de sa main quad Liz commença à hurler.

- " AHHHHHH ! "

- " Quoi maintenant ?..."

-" JE ME SUIS CASSÉ UN ONGLE ! Arrêter de gigoter !"

- " Ce n'est pas important ça…"

- " Qu'est ce que t'en sais Tsubaki ?! As tu une idée de combien de temps j'ai mit pour que mes ongles soient aussi parfaits ?!"

- " Qu-?! LIZ ! TON ONGLE ! LA SYMÉTRIE DE TES MAINS !"

- " Et c'est reparti…"

- " Je le sais pas besoin de le gueuler ! j'arrangerai ça une fois à la maison."

- " C'est-est horrible ! C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du autant me gigoter, je ne suis qu'un porc, un ignoble et misérable porc ! Je veux mourir, je le dois, mais ma mort même ne servirait pas à payer le prix de voir une symétrie brisée ! Je-"

- " QUE QUELQU'UN LE FASSE TAIRE POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU !"

- " HAHAHAHA Kid est trop drôle !"

- "AHHHHH VOS G- !"

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant coupa le groupe, dont chaqu'un de ses membres se congela dans une posture ridicule et cessa de parler (ou plutôt hurler). Dans la grande salle aux murs imitant le ciel, peu à peu les guerriers les plus forts de Shibushen entrèrent l'un après l'autre et prirent leur place dans la table circulaire qui avait été posée. Leurs prénoms étaient :

Spirit

Azusa Yuki

Justin Law

Tezca Tlipoca

Seule cinq chaises restèrent vide. Celles de deux qui n'avaient pas pu venir du à la réunion, et celle du "Shinigami" centrée au milieu. Aucun ne parlait, tous attendaient en silence son arrivée.

Et il vint. Lord Death apparut finalement en dernier, accompagné de une grande faux noire dont la lame était parcourue par un motif de zigzag en son milieu. Il s'avança et prit sa place dans le cercle. Son regard passa par les différents visages présents. La moitié manquaient à l'appel mais dans des temps pareils il ne pouvaient pas se permettre de déplacer tous les Scythes d'un coup. Donc seulement quatre des huit étaient présents. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait encore était vain il se leva à nouveau, sa voix s'élevant à nouveau dans un ton qui avait perdu tout côté enfantin.

**- " La réunion peut commencer."**

* * *

**Jaja, avant même que je me soie rendue comte ceci était parti sur l'humour :D, mais bon, il faut toujours un peu de joie dans une histoire non ^^? **

**Franchement, j'ai jamais aimé le mauvais language de Patty, mais je ne voulais pas faire OOC, donc… vous verrez plein de petits *** quand elle parle vulgairement :P, je vous laisse à votre imagination ce qu'elle dit.**

**Aussi, il y a TELLEMENT de personnages que je saute leurs descriptions physiques pour plus tard le faire au fur et à mesure. Je vais devenir folle si je dois commencer à les décrire un à un dès maintenant, mais vous inquiétez pas sa viendra, sa viendra :P**

**Le prochain chapitre, la réunion des Scythes ! À la prochaine le peuple ! o/**


End file.
